


Direct To Video

by diprotodontia



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Snuff, Vampires, snuff film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diprotodontia/pseuds/diprotodontia
Summary: Inspired by the truly awful horror film "Vacancy" -- the trio make a stop off at a motel in the middle of nowhere and wake up to an unpleasant surprise. Honestly just self-indulgent Tulip and Jesse loving on monster!Cassidy





	Direct To Video

“Jess, I tink there's somethin in the walls.”

A faint clicking noise punctuated the silence. Jesse's quiet snoring and Tulip's soft breaths continued on unabated. Cassidy frowned and shook Jesse again, who had turned and curled up around Tulip in his sleep (and had stolen most of the blanket.) He grabbed his shoulder and jostled him hard, making him snort and pick his head up in alarm. 

“What! What?” He croaked, squinting into the darkness. To everyone but Cassidy the room was nearly pitch black, only a yellowing streetlight seeping in through the thin crack in the curtains sent a sliver of light across the floor. It was enough for the vampire to make out all of the important parts of the room, but likely not enough for either Jesse or Tulip to see much of anything by unless it were a couple of feet away. The clicking picked up again, making Cassidy actually startle a little.

“That! What is that?” he whispered. Jesse rubbed at his face a little and blinked rapidly.

“What's what, Cass? I don't hear anything.” 

Cassidy swung his legs out of the bed and stood up, swiveling his head around like he was trying to pinpoint where he had heard the sounds originate. Jesse sighed and sat up farther in bed. The movement woke Tulip, who turned onto her other side and looked over at the two men wearily. 

“What's goin' on, guys?” she sighed, eyes half-lidded. 

“Cass is hearing shit,” Jesse mumbled.

“Yeah, Cass is hearin shit, mate. Shit firmly grounded in reality, right? It sounds like... I don't know, an animal or summat.” The vampire shot back, taking a few steps toward the closet door. He'd only poked his head into it earlier to sloppily deposit his jacket onto a hanger and keep it off of the floor, lest Tulip threaten his life again for the mess he tended to leave in his wake. He hadn't seen anything then, but he hadn't really looked either. 

While he crept toward the closet, Jesse hauled his own tired body out of bed and turned on the light so abruptly that neither Cassidy nor Tulip had time to prepare for it and both actually made a faint hissing noise at the sudden brightness and shot Jesse looks that could kill.

“What?” he asked, looking for all the world like a hurt puppy. 

Cassidy rolled his eyes and turned back, reaching for the doorknob. He gave it a twist and pulled it back, expecting a horror-film-like creak, but the well oiled hinges didn't make a sound. Inside was nothing but their individual jackets hung on wire hangers and an empty carpeted floor, surprisingly clean, like the entire motel room was for that matter. 

“Anything in there, Cass?” Tulip yawned, reaching for the pack of cigarettes laying on the bedside table. She flipped it open and extracted a lighter and a single smoke, lighting it whilst sitting up in bed. 

“No... I guess not,” he muttered, shutting the door and sitting back down on the bed, looking actually pretty uneasy. Tulip inhaled once and set her cigarette down in the ash tray. She shifted over to the end of the bed and put a comforting hand on Cassidy's shoulder, giving it a little rub and squeeze. Cassidy barely reacted, and Tulip shot a worried look at Jesse who joined the two of them in bed. He tilted his head to make eye contact with him.

“Hey, you alright?” he asked, eyebrows knit with worry. 

“Aye,” he nodded his head, though he made no effort to mask the discomfort on his face. “I jes... I know I heard something, and I don't feel good about it.” 

“Well. If you hear it ag--”

_Click... click... click..._

“There! That! Christ, yeh can't hear it?” Cassidy exclaimed, his back becoming rigid. 

Tulip gave a deep sigh and picked herself out of bed, wrapping the silky-soft red robe she had thrown on earlier that night around herself as she stood. The room fell into a hushed silence as she walked slowly around the room, clearly listening. Jesse and Cassidy looked at her expectantly.

“Nope. I don't hear anythin',” she said, shrugging. Cassidy hung his head. At that exact moment, the lights in the room fell suddenly dark. All three jumped a little in surprise, and Cassidy went back to being the only one that could make relative sense of their surroundings. Tulip shuffled back to the bed, arms outreached until she could feel Cassidy's cool hands out to meet her and pull her beside the two of them. 

A metallic sound then, loud enough even for Jesse and Tulip to register. The door locking. Cassidy strengthened his grip on Tulip's hand and groped for Jesse's, his chest tight. Though they were all dead quiet, he could feel their pulse through their skin speeding up, pumping harder. A minute passed in silence. 

“I told yeh there were somet--” 

“Not now, Cass!” Tulip hissed, giving his hand a remanding tug. 

He might have replied if he hadn't heard the faint muffled _thump_ of boots hitting the tiled floor in the bathroom, followed by a second set, and then a third in quick succession. No longer bothering to hide their presence, three heavy sets of footsteps rushed toward them. Cassidy was up and standing in front of Tulip and Jesse protectively by the time they appeared around the corner of the room. He noticed them before they noticed him, as dark as it was, and he charged them just as one of the men flicked on the flashlight attached to the handheld video camera he had balanced on his shoulder. Striking without much thought, Cassidy brought down the man behind the first, hearing a large metal object – clearly a knife, he could tell even without looking – hit the floor with a clatter and the air rush out of his lungs as the vampire knocked him onto his back. 

To their credit – and it being something about the both of them that made Cassidy love them even more – both Tulip and Jesse sprang into action immediately upon hearing the vampire go on the offensive, zero hesitation. He could hear heads cracking against walls and the low huffs of chests being hit hard with fists. He hoped they were all coming from their attackers, but he was too busy with his own quarry to double check. He squirmed beneath him, but was clearly both weaker than Cassidy and taken too off-guard by his assault to have prepared himself enough to fight him off. Cassidy held his shoulders down and tore into his shoulder with little fanfare, tearing a large chunk of flesh away from muscle, still attached on one side around the collar of the man's shirt. The scent of blood filled the air immediately and his mouth was full of it in quick order as he leaned in and fought to keep up with the steady pumping of the man's artery emptying with furious speed, as much soaking into the carpet as ran down his throat

By the time he had finished with him, the pulse weakening to a flutter, Tulip and Cassidy had wrangled the other two men and were binding their hands and feet with torn bedsheets. Cassidy sat back on his knees, breathing heavily, and felt around the man's jacket, finally finding a flashlight and two more knives before hauling himself to his feet and joining the other two with their prisoners. 

They were big men for the most part, more fat than muscle but not weak in any sense. They looked grizzled and hardened and – at the moment – piss-their-pants terrified. They stared, pale and fish-eyed at Cassidy, who imagined he probably looked like a real sight at the moment, covered in the blood of their companion. Jesse had set their own lights up on the bedside tables and pointed them up at the ceiling, making the shadows in the room long and ghastly. Cassidy tossed his finds to Tulip. 

“Alright,” Jesse started, his hair was splayed out every which way and his upper body, covered only by the undershirt he had gone to bed in, was splattered with blood, none of it his own. He stepped out in front of the two men and put a hand on a hip, managing to look intimidating despite his attire. “Tell me what the fuck this is all about.” 

The men shared a look with each other, one of them wriggled a little like he was going to try to pull away. Tulip flipped one of the knives free and pressed it to his throat, letting the tip of it pierce a couple layers of skin. Cassidy's heart thudded at the expression on her face, wild and cold, the fresh blood in his stomach warming and invigorating him. The desire to kiss her rose up strong and urgent, but he managed to keep his cool, content to lick off the dark blood coating his hands like a cat as he observed his Jesse and Tulip.

“You heard the man,” Tulip countered, tone dark. Despite the confidence and bravado – the audacity really, they had meant to kill the three of them in their sleep, Cassidy felt sure of it – both men looked absolutely deflated and petrified now. He saw the sparkle in Jesse's eyes and knew he was thinking the same. 

“P-people will notice if something happens to us,” one of them choked out, sending drops of spit and blood onto his own chest. 

“Do we look like we give a shit?” Tulip replied, looking almost bored. 

The other man looked at his friend, who had now descended into a coughing fit. “It's our job,” he said quickly, trying to meet Jesse's eyes and then obviously regretting it when he did. “We... we were just doing what we were told to do.”

Cassidy took a few steps forward, kneeled down in front of him, noticed the man start to quake as he did so. A cruel, animalistic part of him drew pleasure from it, and despite the meal he had just enjoyed felt himself yearning for a taste, even just the sensation of ripping this asshole's flesh open. “And what were you told to do?” he nearly purred, the corners of his mouth pulling up. He felt Jesse's hand on his back, steadying, reminding him to restrain himself. 

Apparently Cassidy's nearness was enough to shake the words free from both of them as they struggled against each other to respond, syllables coming out at an unsteady clip. Finally the one that had been coughing his lungs up earlier managed to get something intelligible free. “There are people that pay – pay our boss, I mean. To watch people die.”

Cassidy's grin widened and he rocked back on his heels, a soft understanding 'ahhh' escaping his lips coupled with a slow nod. “Snuff films, aye? Good money in tat, for sure.” His tone was almost understanding, conversational, and it obviously caught the two men off guard. They nodded back at him, eyebrows knit together. 

“W-what are you?” the other one ventured to ask, a little bit of confidence returning to his voice, but not much. 

“What do you think he is?” Jesse shot back, he had sauntered over to the video camera that had been dropped in the scuffle as Cassidy interrogated them and was examining it for damage. It lit up with a small high pitched noise and the screen booted up. Jesse pointed it toward them, smiling down at the image. 

“I... I-I don't--” Cassidy threw his body against the cougher, making sure his companion had a clear view before leaning forward and pressing his tongue against the wound that Tulip had opened up at the tender flesh of his neck. 

“Wonder how much money someone would pay for this...” Jesse sighed, tilting the camera down at Cassidy as though trying to get a good angle. The vampire's breathing was husky and uneven. The sharp salty tang of tears filled the air and then the ammonia rich scent of the man under Cassidy pissing himself. Cassidy wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“Sorry Cass,” Tulip said, but she was looking into the other man's eyes as she said it. “You still willing to eat'em?” 

He hummed as though considering. “I do hate waste. Yeh know, back in Dublin, we'd pick the bugs off the crackers in the cupboard if it meant we'd not eat otherwise.” He heard heavy sobbing beneath him, and then the light touch of Tulip's hand in his hair, stroking him, fingertips soft and affectionate. 

“Go ahead, Cass,” Jesse urged. “Who knows how much battery is on this thing. Would be a shame to have to record it a second time.”

“I don't think Cassidy would mind, would you Cass?” Tulip teased. 

He leaned in with a quiet growl.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

They left the camera and the flash drive on the bed, almost neatly. After they showered, none of them in a rush once Tulip recognized the man that Cassidy had intercepted first as the one she had paid when they arrived, they threw their things in Tulip's car and left just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. The lack of other guests in the small motel made it easy for them to wrap things up at a leisurely pace before they hit the road. Jesse and Tulip shared a few moments alone in the shower together working the tension out of each other, then urged a lazy, sleepy Cassidy to at least take advantage of the hot water. Jesse helped him wash and allayed any anxiety the vampire might have had, as he always did, by taking care to linger on his lips as he helped him rinse the drying blood away. 

“They would've killed you and Tulip,” Cassidy mumbled, letting Jesse wrap a towel over his shoulders, a yawn escaping him. The preacher let him mutter out justifications, reassuring him with his closeness and touch. 

“I don't know what we'd do without you, Cass.”


End file.
